mlpfandomcom-20200223-history
My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Rainbow Rocks
}} Ishi Rudell (co-director) |producer = TBA |writer = Meghan McCarthy |music = William Anderson (score) Daniel Ingram (songs) |released = September 2014 |runtime = TBA |studio = Hasbro Studios DHX Media |songs = }} 'My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Rainbow Rocks' is the upcoming sequel to the ''My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic animated film My Little Pony Equestria Girls. The film was announced by Hasbro as part of a press kit at the 2014 International Toy Fair. It will feature a Battle of the Bands storyline and will be released theatrically in late September 2014. When asked about the film on an AMA for Reddit, Tara Strong also confirmed it saying, "It'll be adorable." __TOC__ Development On February 13, 2014, Meghan McCarthy tweeted that she worked on the film in Summer 2013. On the same day as McCarthy's tweet, songwriter Daniel Ingram tweeted that there will be a total of twelve songs in the film, the highest number of songs yet featured in an MLP episode or film. Summary Summary from Hasbro "Music rules and rainbows rock as Twilight Sparkle and pals complete for the top spot in the Canterlot High "Mane Event" talent show. The girls must rock their way to the top, and outshine rival Adagio Dazzle and her band The Dazzlings, to restore harmony back to Canterlot High." Cast *Tara Strong: Twilight Sparkle *Ashleigh Ball: Rainbow Dash and Applejack *Andrea Libman: Fluttershy and Pinkie Pie *Tabitha St. Germain: Rarity *Kathleen Barr: Trixie *Rebecca Shoichet: Sunset Shimmer and Twilight Sparkle's singing voice *Shannon Chan-Kent: Pinkie Pie's singing voice *Kazumi Evans: Rarity's singing voice Publicity and branding Trailer On February 13, 2014, Entertainment Weekly published an article about the film. Details about its plot were limited; however, the article included a trailer showcasing several clips and a new song by Daniel Ingram, all from the animated shorts. As of June 25, 2014, "the first EG2 trailer" is in the process of being made. Live-action music video On February 20, 2014, Hasbro released a live-action music video on their official website depicting six young females as the Equestria Girls in a rock band. Like the similar Magic of Friendship music video released to tie-in with the first movie, the Rainbow Rocks music video uses a rock version of Equestria Girls (Cafeteria Song) and shows the Mane 6's human counterparts in animated form doing the "EG Stomp". Merchandise Book version(s) Two chapter books, one an expansion of the prequel animated shorts and the other "The third exciting adventure in the Equestria Girls series! The girls rock a new story about friendship at Canterlot High. The follow-up to Through the Mirror and Rainbow Rocks", were posted on Hachette Book Group's website and enlist the books for respective April 8, 2014 and October 7, 2014 releases. Toys Rainbow Rocks merchandise was showcased at the 2014 American International Toy Fair, including pony and human versions of the main cast and human versions of Octavia Melody, DJ Pon-3, Sunset Shimmer, Adagio Dazzle, Sonata Dusk, and Aria Blaze. Quotes Dialogue in a Hasbro image :Pinkie Pie: Hey Twilight! Lets make some Music! :Twilight Sparkle: Hey Pinkie! I'm ready to ROCK! : Gallery See also *List of Equestria Girls characters *Equestria Girls Wiki References de:My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Rainbow Rocks es:My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Rainbow Rocks Category:Equestria Girls